Mine
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: The 5 Times People Flirted With Kurt and The 1 Time Blaine Did It Himself. Based on foraworldundeserving's 'Kiss' chapter with the names flipped.
1. One

**One.**

"Kurt, why do you insist we try _every _store?" Blaine whined as Kurt dragged him into yet another Banana Republic. They were at an outdoor mall on one of their technically-not-a-date dates, and Kurt had gone inside every store today, refusing to let one pass uninspected.

"Because every moment of your life is an opporutunity for fashion, _Blaine_," Kurt hissed back playfully as they entered the store. The atmosphere automatically made Blaine uncomfortable and he kept his hand in Kurt's for support. It wasn't that he was _scared_, just, standing there with his hair gelled back in a bow tie and suspenders in the middle of a Banana Republic made him a little self-concious. And not to mention the absolutely immaculate boy standing right next to him, who's cheeks were turning a soft shade of pink at the contact.

A clerk made their way towards them. She couldn't have been more than nineteen and Blaine rolled his eyes inwardly. He looked around, trying to find the closest exit and was about to suggest they use it when she finally made her way over and said, "Welcome to Banana Republic." She looked Kurt up and down and Blaine hated what he saw in her eyes. He was used to being judged when he hung out with Kurt, but he wasn't used to watching him get _checked out _right in front of him. And the worst part is Kurt didn't seem to notice at all. "What can I help you with today?" she practically purred, taking a step closer to Kurt, her eyes on fire.

"Oh, well, actually I was wondering if -" Kurt walked off into the store, disconnecting his hand from his friend's as he began to tell the girl what he was looking for. Blaine almost seethed when he saw her shamelessly staring at his butt as he reached for something high on a rack. They seemed to be getting along swimmingly and Blaine found himself teetering back and forth awkwardly on his heels, trying to pretend he didn't want to rip that girl's head clean off her neck.

They made their way to the cash register and Blaine caught her writing something on his receipt. She handed it to him in the bag and said, "Come back soon," in a voice that really said "take off your clothes" and Kurt walked back over to him, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, that was a success!" he said cheerily, and Blaine's anger was temporarily lifted because he was just so adorable. They walked out of the store and back outside and Kurt was about to walk in to the next store when Blaine remembered.

"Um, Kurt, don't you think it was kind of weird? I mean, the way she was treating you?" he said, trying to hint as nonchalantly as possible at the fact that he'd just been thoroughly eye-fucked.

But he merely giggled and said, "What are you talking about? That's how I'm always treated when I go in there."

Blaine decided to disregard _that _unsettling comment for a later time and instead said, "Well, I don't know, shouldn't you check the receipt? Y'know, make sure you didn't get ripped off or something?" He reached into his bag to pull out the paper and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my," he whispered, and Blaine walked around to look over his shoulder. In big, flouncy handwriting, it said: "647-8134."

**Because seriously, enough with everyone thinking Blaine's the only hot one in that duo. I mean, have you **_**seen **_**that promo pic for season 3? With the vest and the shirt and the boots and - *explodes***

** Special shout-out to foraworldundeserving for giving me the inspiration to say "Screw this! Kurt has to get hit on too, dammit!" **


	2. Two

**Two. **

"I thought it was against the rules to mingle with the girls at Crawford," Kurt said with a teasing smirk aimed in Wes' direction. They were on a bus, headed to their "sister school" Crawford Country Day, an all-_girls_ boarding school south of the Dalton campus ten or so miles. The ride would only take around fifteen minutes.

"Not today," David said, a mischevious look in his eye. "We've been invited to mingle. It's a once-a-year thing. Mostly for the teachers to catch up and whatnot. Blaine, I'd recommend trying to smolder as little as possible, these girls' hormones won't be able to take it." Kurt found himself nodding in agreement without thinking and quickly stopped before proceeding to blush furiously.

Blaine chuckled and replied, "They're not exactly my type, if you know what I mean," and Kurt decided he must be hallucinating when Blaine turned to wink at him. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out. _

They made it to the school and were immediately bombarded by a swamp of girls in schoolgirl uniforms, smiling and giggling. Some ran to a specific guy, some just flirted with all of them. "So," Kurt said awkwardly, as Blaine was still standing next to him. "Shall we mingle?"

Blaine felt a ping of nervousness. _C'mon, they're girls, for Christ's sake! It's not like they're exactly competition. _He gave Kurt what should've been a confident smile and said, "We shall. Who knows, maybe we'll make some new friends."

"God, you are such a puppy," Kurt giggled, and Blaine wasn't sure if that were negative or positive. He decided on positive - because who doesn't love puppies? - and they stepped into the crowd of girls, only to be immediately mauled.

A girl stopped Blaine and began talking to him. "Hi, I'm Casey," she said, a twinkle in her eye that made him somewhat uncomfortable. He quickly tuned her out once he caught sight of Kurt. He was in a sea of giggling girls, writing down what Blaine assumed to be his number over and over on different scraps of paper while girls hung over him, wrapping their arm in his and staring at him fondly or squealing amongst themselves. It was like he was a _celebrity._

Blaine found himself walking towards Kurt before he'd even acknowledged the possibility and quickly dragged him out of the crowd, to the clear displeasure of the group of girls. "Blaine, I was making friends!"


	3. Three

_This is getting ridiculous. _While it's true that Kurt is an _incredibly _good-looking guy, it's like he couldn't go anywhere without getting a number. Blaine was starting to go insane. Sure, so far it had been mostly girls - key word mostly. He knew he'd brought it on himself. It was inevitable that Kurt would be in high demand and Blaine should have done something about his feelings before this became evident. Now they were at the mall and Blaine couldn't relax because it was chock full of guys. Kurt hadn't seemed to notice yet, however, or at least hadn't said anything about it.

"Are you alright?" _Spoke too soon. _Blaine looked up from his sleeve he'd been fiddling with to see Kurt looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, obviously suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, trying to plaster on a smile but not convincing his friend in the slightest. "Wanna get a coffee?"

Kurt smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know me too well," he said, and they made their way to the nearest Starbucks. As they walked, Blaine began to tense up again. He knew it was stupid to be losing his mind this thoroughly over a guy who clearly didn't feel the same way as he did. How else would he manage to stay so cool all the time? Whenever Kurt was around, Blaine was always a nervous wreck. Not that he'd ever admit to that, of course.

"I'll go order," Blaine said after noticing the very male clerk. Kurt shrugged and went to sit down at a table near the corner of the small store, tapping his fingers absentmindedly.

_What's going on with him? Did I do something? _Kurt was always one to over-think, especially regarding his friend-he-wished-could-be-his-_more-_than-friend Blaine. So ever since he started acting weird, Kurt had been watching his every move.

Kurt was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hardly noticed the chair in front of him being pulled out. He assumed it was Blaine with the coffee, but looked up to see a guy he'd never met before sitting across from him. "Hi," he said confidently, and Kurt gave him a slight wave. The boy was cute enough, but he wasn't Blaine. And despite how close-minded that is, Kurt was immediately not interested merely on that basis. "Do you come here a lot?" _You're kidding me. _

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "No, not really." If he had had any attraction to this boy, it had immediately died once he spit out the most stereotypical pick-up line on the face of the earth.

"You seem angry about something," the boy said, and Kurt almost chuckled because now he's looking him up and down.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt replied in a less-than-genuine tone.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," the boy replied, giving Kurt a smile and Kurt, for some reason, found himself smiling back.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little...preoccupied," Kurt said. The boy _was _cute, even if he wasn't Blaine...and besides, isn't it time to move on anyway?

"Care to talk about it?" he said.

Kurt laughed a little. "No, that's alright. I just -" He was cut off by the sight of Blaine standing behind the two of them, holding the coffee with a puzzled look on his face. The boy seemed to notice and turned around as well, then quickly got up out of his seat so Blaine could sit down.

"Who's that guy?" Blaine asked, and did he sound the tiniest bit jealous? Kurt quickly convinced himself it was his imagination and took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know. He just sat down and started talking to me." He looked over his cup as nonchalantly as possible to examine Blaine's facial expression, but found nothing to back up his imagination theory.

Then the boy walked back over with a napkin and set it down on the table next to Kurt. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "If you ever want to talk about it," making Kurt blush, and walked away. He looked at Blaine, who had his eyebrow cocked, and Kurt saw what the napkin said: _552-4631. _

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway done. Wa wa waaaa. But, hey, who knows? If this ends up doing well maybe I'll make a sequel or like a similar story. I understand it took a while, and I'm sorry! :( But don't worry Klainers, because SOON. I'm aware of the shortness, but these are really only supposed to be little drabbles. Also, if you took the numbers from that guy's phone number and "translated" them, I guess, you'd get <strong>_**Kla-ine! **_**So, even when Kurt's getting hit on by other guys, **_**Klaine is still on. PS- **_**I'm guessing that Kurt's flirting-radar would be slightly better tuned regarding guys, considering that's what he's looking for. Until next time! **


	4. Four

Four.

"Alright, Warblers." Wes banged his gavel on the table, signaling the beginning of the meeting. Blaine kept glancing in Kurt's direction, making sure everyone didn't just flip out and start giving him their numbers and treating him like a celebrity. Because it sure as hell had happened enough times recently. "This week we're trying to switch it up. We were thinking duets." Blaine immediately sat up straighter in his seat at this.

"Does everyone get to audition?" Kurt spoke up quietly, and Blaine couldn't help the smile that crossed his face because he was just so _cute. _

"Thank you for asking," Wes said with a smile. "We have all your names in a hat. We're going to pull them out by twos, and whoever we pick will sing a duet. The two pairs we like will be considered for spots at Sectionals." Blaine folded his arms and crossed his fingers behind them, whispering quietly _please pair me with Kurt, _please _pair me with Kurt _in his head. Wes pulled the first name out of the hat. "Kurt." He thought harder. "Thad." _You're kidding me. _ They just had to pick one of the _five _gay Warblers? And now Thad is looking over at Kurt and _was that a smirk_?

Jeff and Nick, holding hands discreetly between them, sighed with relief and smiled at each other. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was currently whispering something with Thad and sighed himself. Why couldn't he have what Jeff and Nick have with Kurt? Love. At this point, though, it seemed nearly impossible.

* * *

><p>"Meeting dismissed." The second that gavel hit the mahogany, Blaine was dashing over to Kurt. "So, did you decide what you're going to sing?" <em>Please don't be a love song, please don't be a love song - <em>

"Yup. _One Fine Day. _He said it expressed his feelings 'perfectly.' Whatever that means."

Blaine's heart sank. _God dammit. _That didn't just so happen to be the song Blaine had stayed up until two o' clock in the morning listening to, sobbing the lyrics and shoving Redvines down his throat. "Good choice. I'm sure your voices will sound great together."

* * *

><p>They did. A little bit <em>too <em>good for Blaine's liking. If he wasn't in his current emotional state (or, if he was anyone else) he probably would've said something along the lines of, "Well, the chemistry is certainly evident." But, considering he's Blaine, it was Wes who did, earning himself a royal bitch glare from his hobbit friend. Blaine returned his attention to Blaine and the _traitor_, as he had admittedly unfairly dubbed him, and - what the _hell_? Thad leaned in and squeezed Kurt's upper arm, making Kurt blush. Fucking. _Blush. _

_What is this shit. _

**One more chapter of Kurt being flirted with, and then, Klaine! Huzzah! *blows party horn thingy obnoxiously* Hope you're enjoying my drabbles!**


	5. Five

Five.

"I can't believe you're making me see _Beastly_," Kurt giggled. "You know he spends half the movie with gross metal sticking out of his face." Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend and continued to shark for a spot. "I have to say, though, I wasn't expecting it to be so packed."

"Yeah, well people love retellings of fairytales apparently," Blaine laughed, feeling at ease for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. There was something about Kurt that just made him feel…safe.

They finally found a spot and made their way inside the theatre. "I'll get the tickets, you get the popcorn," Kurt said, shooing Blaine towards the concession stand. The shorter boy kept a close on his best-friend-and-also-secret-love-of-his-life while he sashayed ever so slightly to the ticket stand. When Blaine caught sight of the very young, very _male _clerk, he was ready to break out into a run. But, miraculously, he hardly looked at Kurt at all. _Wait…what's wrong with him? _

Blaine disregarded it as Kurt made his way to his friend-secret-love-of-his-life. "Got the tickets," he announced proudly.

"Your total is 11.98," the guy behind the cash register said, and Blaine was too busy fishing his wallet out of his pocket to see him wink at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but flashed him a polite smile just as Blaine found it. "Thanks and enjoy your movie," the guy said, handing Kurt the receipt as slowly as possible, not dropping his gaze for a second. And this time, Blaine noticed. He hated to say he was used to it at this point. Instead of going nuts, like he would've before, he simply grabbed Kurt's elbow and lead him rather quickly to their theatre.

_Enough fooling around. Time to tell him how you really feel._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Don't fret, kiddies. It's happening. **


	6. 1

One.

"Blaine, where are you taking me?" Kurt giggled, his hands covering his eyes as he bounced impatiently in the passenger's seat.

"Shh, no looking!" Blaine replied, turning off the highway and towards the rich part of Westerville. _Today's the day. The day I'm going to finally tell Kurt I'm in love with him. Don't forget to breathe. _

He let out a sigh as they pulled into his drive-through which was really more of a parking lot. "Okay, open." Kurt did so and his eyes immediately widened. "Is this…your _house_?" Kurt laughed. "Blaine, why the _hell _is the first time I'm seeing this?"

"That's not important. What _is _important is you getting out of the car and following me." Skeptical, but not questioning, Kurt got out of the car and lead Blaine behind the house into a garden, where Blaine sat down his friend on a bench surrounded by red roses.

Tentatively, he took his hands. "Kurt, I think it's time I tell you something I should've told you weeks ago." He saw his friends eyes widen and took it as a sign to continue. "I'm…I think…I think I'm in love with you. No, screw 'I think,' Kurt, I _know. _You're absolutely everything to me, and I don't know how I could possibly go on without you showing me how to do my hair without looking like a complete idiot - though quite frequently I still do - and your laugh and smile and absolutely _gorgeous _face and -" Suddenly he was silenced by a pair of soft, perfect lips on his.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, and for a while they just stared at each other. And, in a second, their lips would be connected again, kissing like there was no tomorrow. But right now they just looked into each other's eyes and tried to believe that they person looking back was really theirs. _I sure as hell waited long enough._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I'm finally finished. _Yes. _Now I can check that off my list! What did ya think? Sequel? If this is true, I'm going to have to put that second to a few other things. :)**


End file.
